


Arts Academy Life (Junior year)

by Nays_Ryu



Series: Arts Academy Life [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Academy, F/M, Fiction, Junior year, Valkirye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nays_Ryu/pseuds/Nays_Ryu
Summary: Valkirye Arts Academy. One of the most prestigious Fine Arts Academy of the United States. This schools starts during your Sixth Grade and goes all the way thru Twelfth grade. Graduating students then chose which career path they want. Not only is the school a prestigious Fine Arts School, they are also one of the well know schools academically. Valkyrie it’s best know for its diversity and it’s Thespian, Choir and Dance program. Here, the best of the best study: Drawing, Acting, Theater Technicality, Musicals, Music, Choir, Dancing, and etc.





	1. Prologue

Amara DeGrace was a dancer, thespian member, and a snake fanatic. She's 16, and currently one of the youngest Juniors at Valkyrie Arts Academy, Miami Fl. She's use a role model for she does in the Theater and Dance program. She's is not only talent but is academically amazing. She also works as an assistant at the school, teaching the younger years more about snakes with a few other people. 

Currently, it's August 30th. She's was walking into her music class, which was somewhat of a mandatory class at least for a semester because of her being in the dance program. After all, as a dancer, you need to be able to be on the beat. 

She sat down next to a few of her dance friends and smiled at her Thespians friends who were part of the music program as well.

Looking at the teacher, Mr. Amos, she waited for him to take attendance. She notice a few new students and smiled softly before she brought out her phone, saying "Here" when her name was called. 

After attendance was taken, she stood up and walked around a bit, looking over the songs as she walked passed the sheets on a table. She smiled softly as she saw one of her top favorite songs, "Battle Scars", by Paradise Fears. 

She felt someone hugged her from behind and she chuckled. "Hey love", she said as she turn around to hug one of her best friends, Didi. "How's College?" She asked her best friend. "Good", Didi said as she smiled at Amara.

"Ama!" Someone called out to her. She turned her head to look at Alain, one of her dance friends who was also in the music program, especially the Choir. "Hey", she called out to him. 

"Let's go check up with Amanda, Emma, Ashley and the rest", she told Didi, who nodded and the two walked over to the Thespians in the music program, which was mandatory for them because of Musicals. 

"Hey guys", she told them. "Hey", the rest said back. "How was work over summer?" Jade, who was a Choir and Thespian member, asked. "It was fun. And I got to learn so many new things about the lights", she told them. 

"Did you hear about the new programs?" Ashley said, her voice soft. "No, why?" She said. 

"We are apparently doing Grease for this year Musical", Emma said softly, making sure no one overheard her. Amara hummed. "Yeah, I knew. I was there when we vote for it", she told them. 

After a while, she decided to walk over to where the keyboards and the piano was. She sat down on the piano and softly started warming up by doing the major scales. 

She did the scales for one octave and then did them for two octaves. Standing up, she walked back to grabbed the music sheet for Battle Scars, before walking back. She sat down once more at the piano and got started on the first note. She was going to be taking the song slowly at first, learning the keys and then learning the transitions for the song. Playing the first four notes she smiled before she repeated that, this time doing both hands at the same time. She kept doing this, doing it every four notes before she finished at least half of the first page. 

She smiled softly to herself and closed her eyes, her hands on the keys, yet they weren't hitting the notes, just hovering over the starting notes of the song. She started playing the song, softly, opening her eyes to look at the paper, her eyes never looking down. 

While she was playing, she didn't notice someone, glancing up and looking at her, wondering who she was. 

Didi, Amanda, Emma and the rest just chuckle as they saw the gazed from the person. "Well, look who's going to be having a crush on Ama once more", Alain said softly as he kept his eyes on the male. "Well, we will see what happens. We won't mess up. She needs to get her mind out of Thespians", Didi told them, after all, they were all worried for Amara. 

She's a different person then she was from the 9th grade. After all, they all knew that going thru two heartbreaks does that go a person. 

She finishes playing the song and smiled softly, before she got up and walked over to her seat, not noticing the new kid that was next to her desk. 

She went to get something from her book bag and smiled softly when she noticed the new kid. "Hi there, I'm Amara. May I know who you are?" She asked softly, a smile on her face. 

"Ignis", the new kid said, his voice a bit rough but at the same time kind. "New?" She asked him softly, gently turning on her seat so that she could talk to him better. "Yeah", Ignis said. 

"Well, welcome to Valkyrie. Ever need anything you can just talk to me", she told him just as the bell rang. 

"See ya around Ignis", she called out before she grabbed her stuff and walked over to her group. 

"Sooooo", Alain started as the group started walking. "So nothing. He's a new kid, and I did the same thing I usually do", she told him, chuckling softly before they walked to their class.


	2. 2 months after

It’s been two months since August 30th. And ever since then, Amara and Ignis have been getting closer. However, they only see each other during her third period, which was fine for the two friends. 

However, unknown by Amara, her friends that were in the class as well, were shipping her and Ignis together. 

It’s almost Halloween and she was preparing to finalize her custom for this year’s Halloween. She smiled softly as she gazed at the almost finish project. 

“Hey Ama”, Someone called out to her. She glanced up and smile brightly when she saw Ignis. “Hey”, she told him. She would have loved to hug him, however, she didn’t know how he would have felt about that. 

They both sat down next to each other, not hearing the chuckling that was coming from her group of friends. They started talking about something random, not caring about the lesson since they were ahead of the class.

The teacher glanced at them and glared. He really didn’t like them and they didn’t like him. It was a mutual disliked from both parties.

“I am so glad that today is an early release”, she told him with a smile. “Wait it is?” He asks a bit confuse and shock. “Yeah, no Avían then, right?” She said as she glanced at him. 

“Yeah”, he said. 

“That’s cool”. 

A silence fell on them, not awkward, but comfortable. The two glanced at each other and she smiled at him, making him smile back. 

Soon enough the bell rang and she stood up, grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door, shaking her head at her friends. “There is nothing going on between Ignis and me”, she told them, a fine smile on her face as she thought back to him. 

The group glanced at her and chuckle. “Yeah right”, Emma said as she chuckled. Alain, Jade and Ashley chuckle. 

The group knew that both Ignis and Amara had a crush on one another, however, they knew she would not accept it. Just by glancing at him, they knew he had accepted it already. 

The group got together to practice before their competition that was getting closer each day. 

Days went by and it was soon November. 

Ama walks into Keyboard, no smile on her face and her friends worried for her. She walks over to her preferred seat next to Ignis, who was already there. She placed her stuff down and turn to her side, her face hidden in his shoulder. 

Her friends walked over to them. Emma gently placed one of her hands on her shoulder. “Oh Love”, Emma said as she felt Amara’s shoulder shake. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks her as she kneeled down next to her. Ama looked at her before she hides her face once more. 

“Stress?” Alain asked softly. Amara nodded. “Classes or all three?” Ashley said softly. “All three. Particularly Dr. Mini”, she said softly. 

All of them wince, knowing that no matter how much Amara loved learning languages, her AP Spanish Class was always the most stressful for her. 

“I just want space guys”, she said softly, her face still in his arm. Ignis has not said anything or so anything since her friends where there. 

The group nodded and left the two alone. “You okay?” He asks her softly. They had been talking for a while, so he knew about this already. “No, I had her today”, she said softly. 

“Why did I have to be a role model?” She asks softly, tears still falling down her eyes. “Because you are an amazing girl Ama”, he told her, gently drying her tears. 

“I know. But it gets annoying. Being a Thespian member, Co-captain for the dance team. Dual Enrollment and AP student by my Junior Year is stressful. I have no free class. All of my classes are taken by my cores and my electives”, she ranted out to her best friend. 

Ignis just held her, a soft pain in his chest as he saw the girl he loved broke down in his arms. Mr. Amos has seen them and was walking over to them, going to break them up. 

Alain and Jade notice that and immediately stopped him, pulling his attention away from the two. 

Ama took a deep breath to try and calm down as she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, her body falling asleep from the stress and exhaustion. 

“Emma, she fell asleep”, he told one of his crush’s friends. 

“Why don’t you go and take her to the theater room?” She told him softly, not wanting to wake Amara up. 

“Lead me?” He said as she stood up, gently picking her up and made a grabbed for their stuff. “It’s fine, I’ll get them”, Emma said as she grabbed both their book bags, glaring at the teacher. No one and I means no one liked him. 

Emma nodded and started walking towards the door, leading him to the first building third floor. Ignis moved her before he started walking, smiling softly as he glanced down at the girl in his arms, bridal style. He loved the way she fit in his arms. 

“First time we see her so peaceful”, he heard one of her other friend's comment. Mr. Amos had given them the stink eye, however, the trio ignored him. Even if he did try to fight it, he would have been messing with one of the biggest groups of all time. A group that was protective of its members, particularly its crew, (A.K.A- Amara). 

Emma knocks on the door to the Little Theater Room and waited for someone to open the door for them. Once a student did, she held it open for Ignis to walk in with Amara in his arms. 

“Hey, Mrs. do you mind if we put Ama here to take a nap? She’s stressed and probably didn’t get any sleep until now”, Emma told their teacher and well advisor.

“Sure, why not put her on the couch?” The teacher said as she pointed to the couch on their small stage. 

Ignia nodded and walked over, gently placing her on it. Ama tighten her grip on his sweater not wanting to let go. Emma chuckle as she saw that and glanced around. 

“Place her head on your lap, I’ll close the curtain and turn on the backlights”, she told him as she walked to close the curtains. 

Once the curtains were closed she turned on the backlights so that he could see. 

“I’ll go get you two excuse for the rest of the day. Just stay here and make sure she gets some rest”, she told him, getting a nod from him. 

He gently moved her head and place it on his lap. He didn’t know if she had a sweater or not since she almost never wore one. As he glanced around he noticed that there was a jacket on her back bag, that was next to his leg. He reached down and grabbed it, covering her up. 

He smiled softly as he glanced at the sleeping face of the girl he loved.


	3. The Christmas Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys read the new chapter, you will notice that the names change from Kita to Amara and from Eric to Ignis. As well as a few other name changes. But that doesn’t matter. This story kinda reflects something that happen in my life, and if I can help someone overcome their own pain, then let it be. After all, the pain of a heartbreak is always the hardest one, in my opinion.

Chapter III - Christmas mishap 

It's the month of Christmas and the madness that is Thespians is happening once more. 

Ama was running back and forth between projects and the Christmas show. She was even more stressed than she was in November. 

Ignis tried to get her to calm down but to no effect. Vronti and Dante also have tried to get her to calm down, but it still didn't work. 

She had only really managed to calm down when she met Indra for the first time. The minute she talked to him, the minute her body had relaxed and she got some peace. 

It's now December 17th and the Dance Team wherein the auditorium practicing few dances. At the moment, it was Amara, one of the co-captains of the team, with one of the male dancers, Leo.

The two always paired up when it came to acro-dancing. The two have been a duo for almost three years. 

What was different from all the other dance practice the team has had, was that they were not alone in the theater. 

The people in the auditorium were friends of the dance team members. 

Three of those people were: Ignis, Emma, and Ashley; friends of Amara. 

Emma had her phone out and she was taking a video of her friend’s dance. They knew she had gone to competition with it, but they had never really seen it in person. 

They all had a bit of a shock as she did some amazing jumps, getting a bit scared when it seems like she was going to fall. Emma and Ashley turn to look at Ignis and chuckle softly as they saw his gaze. 

They glanced back at Amra and let out a smile as they saw her in her handstand, yet her legs were in her split position, slowly moving as she went into something that was similar to an elbow stand. 

They were a bit worried since she was kinda close to the edge. They kept their eyes on her, making sure nothing happen. 

In a single second, all they heard was a surprised yelp as Amara was pushed off the stage by Leo. Her body twisted right before she hit the floor, but she did end up hurting her ankle by her reaction once she hit the floor. 

She had let out a soft scream as she held her right ankle. Ignis immediately moved as he saw her on the floor. His body moving without him noticing anything. He kneeled down next to her and gently started to try and calm her down. 

“Breath. Love you need to breathe please”, he told her as he gently wrapped his hands around her ankle. She glanced up at him and nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. 

She raised her head and glance at him. ”Can you look at me? Please?” She asked him softly, pain filling her voice. ”Of course”, he told her softly as he raised his head to glanced at her. 

She kept her eyes on his, taking deep breaths. ”I need to know the extent of the damage love”, he told her softly. 

”Okay”, she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. 

”Tell me when it hurts”, he told her as he gently started to move her ankle around. His hands were holding her ankle so softly but confident at the same time. She bit back a soft scream as he loved her ankle to the right side. 

”Love?” He asked her softly. ”Hurts”, she said as she placed one of her hands on his shoulders, curling her fingers around the cloth. ”I know baby”, he whispered softly. 

She leaned her head into his shoulder, hitting back another screamed. ”The bone wasn't damaged. However, I think your muscle or your ligament is tore”, he told her softly. 

”MRI”, she said. ”Well, I guess I won't be dancing for a while or walking at that”, she said with a chuckle. ”Yeah, you won't”, he said as he gently helped her stand up. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on one of her legs. ”Carry me?” She asked him softly. Ignis nodded and picked her up, trying not to hurt her ankle even more. 

He was about to turn around before he glared at Leo. ”You are not to get close to her anymore. If you do, you are dead”, he growled out, before he turned around and walked towards the auditorium doors. Emma and Ashley following him.

Amara glanced at him and smiled softly. ”Do you need to switch?” She asked him softly, making sure that the other two didn't hear her. ”No, it's better if I stay out. Sahasi, Indra and the rest are angry, but they agree with me being out”, he told her softly. 

Emma and Ashley open the door for him, making sure that nothing happens to Amara. 

Amara closed her eyes and let out a pained filled sighed. Her boyfriend glanced at her, worry in his eyes. “I’ll be okay love, it just hurts”, she told him softly as she gently caressed his cheek. 

Ignis looked at her once more before he nodded and walked to the infirmary that was in the Attendance Office. Amara closed her eyes in pain. She didn't make any sound as if not too worried Ignis. 

Said, male glanced at the female in his arms. He knew that she is in pain, but wasn't showing it. Ignis gently smiled at her, as if to two her it was okay. 

She opened her eyes and glanced at him. ”I’ll be okay. I'm not going to leave you”, she told him softly. ”I know”, he told her, his smile showing his worries.

Emma opened the door to the infirmary, letting Ignis walk in with Amara, in his arms. 

”We need to take her to the clinic”, Ashley said, getting a nod from one of the staff members there. 

Walking in, Emma and Ashley started to explain to the nurse what happen as Ignis placed Amara on the bed grabbing her sweater and placing it under her ankle.

"Do you want some ice?" He asked her softly. "Yeah, it should help with the swelling", she said softly. He nodded and went to tell the nurse. 

The nurse walked back with Ignis to ask Amara what happened and how she feels. 

“Nothing is wrong with the bone, but she and I think it’s the muscle or the ligament”, he told the nurse as he grabbed one of Ama’s hand. 

The nurse nodded before she started to do a check up on the leg, making sure to get Amara’s input in where it hurts. 

After a while, the nurse agreed on what they had said and recommend that Amara go to the hospital.

With both of them agreeing, Amara called her parents and they both took her to the hospital with Ignis accompanied them.

**Author's Note:**

> All the songs and any fandom mention here is not mine. It belongs to its creator. This is a story that had pop up in my head when I was thinking of dance. So, here it is. Out there for all of you guys to read and comment on


End file.
